1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LED package structure and a method for packaging the same, and particularly relates to a front and rear covering type LED package structure and a method for packaging the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a cross-sectional, schematic view of a vertical LED chip package structure of the prior art. The vertical LED chip package structure includes an insulating substrate 1a, a lead frame 2a, an LED chip 3a, and a fluorescent colloid 4a. 
The lead frame 2a has two conductive pins 20a, 21a respectively extended along two opposite lateral sides and bent twice, so that the bottom faces of the two conductive pins 20a, 21a are electrically connected with a PCB 5a. In addition, the conductive pin 20a has a positive electrode area 200a, and the conductive pin 21a has a negative electrode area 210a. 
Moreover, the LED chip 3a has a positive electrode 300a and a negative electrode 310a. The LED chip 3a is disposed on the conductive pin 20a directly, so that the positive electrode 300a of the LED chip 3a is directly electrically connected with the positive electrode area 200a of the conductive pin 20a. The negative electrode 310a of the LED chip 3a is electrically connected with the negative electrode area 210a of the conductive pin 21a via a wire 6a. 
The fluorescent colloid 4a is covered on the LED chip 3a for protecting the LED chip 3a. Therefore, the vertical LED chip package structure should project light upwardly (such as the arrows in FIG. 1).
However, if the conductive pins (20a, 21a) want to be electrically connected with the PCB 5a, the conductive pins (20a, 21a) need to be bent twice. Therefore, the manufacturing process in the prior art is complex and should be simplified.